


Almost Iodine solution kiss

by Architectemy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bad English, Boys Kissing, Don't Read This, First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Making Out, Not Beta Read, Please Don't Kill Me, Renjun smol, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, seriously bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 22:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Architectemy/pseuds/Architectemy
Summary: Don’t really do summary writing sorryMy english is bad my godanyway, renjun has a crush on Lucas and he is irritated when they have to share a room in LA





	Almost Iodine solution kiss

**Author's Note:**

> BEWARE: ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE, IDEK HOW I ENDED UP WRITING THIS SHIT. I WAS TIRED WHILE WRITING THIS AND MY SCHOOL IS STARTING JUST IN FEW DAYS. 
> 
> DONT READ IF YOU DONT WANT TO EXPERIENCE BAD ENGLISH GRAMMAR MISTAKES AND SPELLING AND ALL THAT JAZZZZ. 
> 
> I LOVE RENJUN TO THE MOON AND BACK. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also there will be some scene that most of you guys won’t feel comfortable with. That scene happened to me before. It took me awhile to include the scene. Sorry for that. 
> 
> hit you with that ddu du ddu du~
> 
> stan nct ot18 and blackpink

Since SMent is doing tons of workshop around the world, some of the members were divided into a few groups. Renjun, doyoung, jungwoo, johnny and Yukhei will be staying in LA while others left to China, Japan, and Singapore. Renjun was supposed to share his room with Doyoung until Jungwoo pretends to accidentally change his room keys with Yukhei just so he could be with Doyoung. Renjun on the other doesn’t have a choice but to just obligate with whatever the company (and Jungwoo) gave him. Renjun were so nervous because of his tiny(huge) crush on the taller male named Wong Yukhei. The first time he shared a room with YUkhei was when Renjun got so drunk on Jaemin’s birthday. He feels sorry for Yukhei because the taller male had to carry him back to his room, he remembers puking all over yukhei the next morning. Although he still doesn’t remember what happened that night until now except for the pile of pillows arranged around him. 

When they just finished the seminar at the hotel auditorium they immediately went back to their room, Yukhei was the first to use the bathroom. Renjun kept on fidgeting on his spots thinking how in the world is he is going to share the queen size bed with Yukhei. Renjun sprinted to the shoe rack the moment he heard the bathroom door was opened. 

“Where are you going?” Yukhei asked while looking for his sweater in his luggage. Renjun just stood there not knowing what to say because he doesn’t have a place to go anyway. And besides Doyoung and Jungwoo were off to somewhere else for a date, johnny is meeting out with his friends from high school.

“I’m going out with doyoung hyung…” Renjun looked away when Lucas yank his towel down to wear his underwear. 

“Really? They left to the beach already. I thought they have a date tonight? Hmm unless you’re willing to be that one friend who loves “third wheel" people on their dates.” Yukhei starts smirking when he realizes how red Renjun face were, as if he just caught Renjun lying. 

Renjun does not know what to say after that, he only stared at the floor and just rolled his eyes. “Fine, you caught me. I’m going out alone... I prefer to be alone tonight.”

“Renjun ah you’re okay? You’re crazy, you think manager Hyung let you out in this town at 2 am. Come on let just go out, just the two of us… I asked Johnny hyung some place we could maybe go out or- idk hang out- ” Lucas stops whatever he was doing and walk to the smaller male at the door who was ready to leave at any time. 

“Don’t look for me, I just wanna be alone hyung, that’s all. Bye!” Yukhei ran after him just to catch Renjun When the elevator door closes he saw Renjun sad face. He ran back to his room when he realized that he still in his underwear. 

After 30 minutes of walking across the streets, Renjun decided to go to a nearby club. The bouncer hesitated at Renjun since the smaller male looks way to young to be in any club, so Renjun had to give him his ID for clarification. Renjun went in after a few commotions he had a drink or two for about an hour. The bartender gave him a pity look as if he knew that Renjun has some sort of unrequited love problems. After a while he got a little tipsy then pay for the bills, he went out from the club but just in the split seconds he was pushed to the dirty wall on a small dark alley by a group of unknown males. Renjun being a foreigner himself couldn’t understand what the guys were saying to him. He thought to himself, he needs Mark Lee at times like this to translate for him. They were looking at him like he is some sort of a prey, he gets the idea when one of the males starts kissing him harshly and the other guy pinned his hand while yanking down his pants. 

Renjun tried to fight off but failed and he feared what will happen to him. He bit on the stranger's lips and shriek out loud, but no one could hear him. He started crying when the male start taking off their pants. He just hopes that he is dead before any of them gets to do something to him. All he could think of is his family, his members especially that one guy he had a crush on, probably waiting for him in the hotel room. He should have stayed or maybe go out with him instead. Renjun closed his eyes because he was too scared and start crying, he could hear the group of males laughing at him and calling him names. This is it…he thought to himself

He collapsed on the ground, the sudden impact makes him opened his eyes, then he saw Yukhei wearing the leather jacket that looks so godly on him with a baseball bat. Yukhei was doing some sort of made up martial art moves to the guys. Some of them laugh at him, if Renjun were them he would probably just stay quiet because Renjun knows much Yukhei hates it when someone laughs at his serious but funny antics, he immediately hit them with the bat, blood starts spurting everywhere, they throw punches at him and he managed to dodge it until the punches landed on his shoulder, Renjun swear that he could hear some bone cracking. Yukhei collapsed on the ground and one of the guys starts approaching Renjun again, so the older male gains all his energy and with the last swing, he managed to send the stranger to the dirty ground. Blood starts gushing out from the stranger's face. The stranger male stood up and ran away followed by his friends leaving both Yukhei and Renjun on the alley.

 

Yukhei took off his mask and the leather jacket. He draped it on Renjun weak figure before kissing his temple to calm him down. He told Renjun to wear the mask just to cover up the blood stains on his lips and chin. Renjun cried so hard at the alley because he never feels so horrified before, Yukhei stood up while pulling Renjun up. Yukhei gave the baseball bat back to the bartender who was standing at the back door. The bartender winked at them and walked back inside the club. 

“How do you find me?” Renjun asked while they were walking back to the hotel. He could not thank Yukhei enough for saving his life. 

“Renjun I was following you the whole time, the bartender told me that you went out and were being followed then he handed me the baseball bat, I guess he knew something was up to no good.” Yukhei rubbed his painful shoulder and sighed which earn a very concern face from Renjun. “hey knock it off okay? Don’t worry. It’s not bad. I just need something to fix your lips. It’s bleeding really bad Renjun.” 

“Okay. And I’m sorry hyung. Your face has bruised too. I’ll go look for ice and Emergency kit. “ Yukhei slowly hold his hands and lead him to the elevator when they reach the hotel lobby. 

“ hyung you can let go now. At least let me tell our manager hyung, I promise I will take a full responsibility.… I need to find something for your-“ 

“No don’t…let’s just go back to our room okay?” Yukhei gave him an assurance about this whole thing but still, it doesn’t stop Renjun from feeling bad about it. “Okay hyung” 

 

When they reached their room, Renjun called for the housekeeper to send them some ice and an emergency kit for them. Renjun was seating across the bed and Lucas stood up and giving him a fresh new towel. 

They both stood in the middle of the room, looking at each other for solid five minutes. He feels grateful that the other members is not with them right now, if not they would probably make fun of Yukhei staring at Renjun. Renjun, on the other hand, feel exposed by the stare. Renjun wanted to apologize but the door suddenly rang. Renjun pushed yukhei down to the bed insisting him that it’s Renjun duty to open the door, yukhei lets him. 

Renjun took the ice bucket and the emergency kit from the housekeeper then immediately headed back to the bed. “Hyung… can you take off your sweater?”Renjun knew that Yukhei caught him staring so he looks away pretending to be cool but eventually failed, Renjun took out the iodine and a cotton swab then move to sit across him before handing Yukhei a pack of ice. 

“Renjun ah…Do you need me to come closer?” Renjun flinched at hearing Yukhei sudden deep voice, Yukhei voice is deep but this time it sounds different. Yukhei sat in front of him and lean closer to him, way too close than Renjun were expecting. 

“Uhhh… no, it’s fine. Maybe you can back away a little bit” Truthfully, Renjun wanted him to come closer but he knew if yukhei move closer to him, his heart is going to explode and scared that yukhei will hear his heart beats. Yukhei smirks at the younger male and Renjun wish he could wipe off that stupid smirk off his face. 

Renjun dipped the cotton swab onto the small bottle of iodine then he slowly pressed it onto the cheeks. Yukhei felt painful sensation on his cheek but that painful sensation can’t compare with the pain he felt when he saw the group of strangers cornering Renjun in the alley. He mental note himself to make sure that Renjun wouldn’t be in trouble or hurt next time. 

Yukhei took the other swab and dipped into the iodine, he tenderly pressed the swab on Renjun’s wounded lips. Trying his best to not think of any wild thoughts about Renjun’s plump lips, but a second after that he caught Renjun staring lower than his cheeks, Yukhei one hundred percent sure that the younger male was staring at his lips. Yukhei does the same too, moving the swab slowly before dropping it back to the emergency kit box and pulling Renjun into a tender kiss. Renjun was so shocked at the suddenness and he could feel the pressure on his wounded lips. He pushes Yukhei harshly and their lips feel cold again. 

“Did I get the wrong message?” Yukhei asked feeling kind of terrified of what may come out from Renjun’s mouth. 

“It’s the iodine solution, you probably could taste it. And… hyung..you’re not… wrong hyung.” Renjun wiped out the solution on his lips and told Yukhei to rinse his mouth, but yukhei pulled him onto his laps and kissed him harshly this time. Renjun tried to push him away because of the pain on his lips but pleasure has soon taken over him. The kiss was so full of passion and raw at the same time. Renjun wraps his arms around yukhei neck and tilted his head more to get the taste of the older’s lips.

The room is filled with moans as the kisses became heated, sweat dripping slowly off each other temple. Yukhei opens his mouth more, letting Renjun explore the hot cavern of his mouth, he turned his head and pushes his tongue onto Renjun’s tasting the grey goose and OJ that Renjun had from the club. 

Yukhei hands roaming everywhere until yukhei settle his cold finger on Renjun’s laps, he moved his hand under the shirt. His cold finger which feels hot to Renjun slowly move upwards then going down to the back of Renjun’s hips. Renjun started squirming on Yukhei’s lap as he tried to push away just to breathe. Yukhei at the same time won’t let go of Renjun lips, Renjun felt the air in his lungs is going off and he doesn’t want Yukhei to be the death of him, somehow his lips don’t want to let go of yukhei as well. As if it was telling him not to stop the kisses, telling him to savor it more and more. 

At some point, Yukhei notices that Renjun couldn’t breathe so he detached his lips from Renjun’s to let the younger male breathe. 

They both stared into each other eyes, breathing heavily and the younger was about to speak until Yukhei attack his lips again. The older male tries to stay calm but couldn’t since that scene in the alley keeps on playing in his head. All he could think of is how to make Renjun forget all that, how much he wanted to let Renjun know how truly sorry he is for not being with him sooner. The kiss became rougher and Renjun bite the lower lips of yukhei. They part away for a moment, a temple to temple, lips inches apart. He listens to the breathing of the younger male, savoring the sweet smells of vanilla-scented cream that Renjun always wears to keep himself moisturize and he swelled with pride the moment he laid his eyes on the red, plump and swollen lips. 

Renjun whimper out loud when Yukhei left him marks on both of his neck. He wanted more, wanted more than just a kiss but he couldn’t bring himself to say it. He wanted Yukhei to be first in everything, first to hold him this closed, first to kiss him, first to bite his lips, first in everything. Renjun couldn’t believe that some disgusting man took his first kiss just like that. He was brought back to the reality when Yukhei called out his name. 

“Renjun ah? What’s on your mind? “ Renjun just shake his head at that question. “Renjun…?” Yukhei called out his name for the second time, staring at him. Feeling exposed from the stares, he ran his hand on the bruised shoulder. 

“I was scared about what happened just now.. and…“ . Yukhei expected him to say something else but what came out from his mouth is.

”I am sad because he took my first kiss a-and you’re not my … first ki- “ Renjun doesn’t need to finish his words because Yukhei has figured out what he is going to say. “I’m not your first kiss? Is it because of that?” 

“Y-yes” He nods his head this time while looking elsewhere except Yukhei’s eyes. 

“Renjun wanna know something???” Renjun tilted his head to the side so Yukhei laughs at the cute side of the younger male before saying “Renjun I kind of stole your first kiss…” 

“What?” Renjun was so kunfused when he said that so Yukhei laughs at Renjun’s bewildered face. 

“Remember when you first got drunk during Jaemin’s Birthday in Seoul? You ware so touchy with everyone, I was so jealous of everyone especially Jaemin. “ Renjun starts blushing again. 

“Yeah… I had to drag you back to the house and you were chasing after me across the house trying to kiss the hell out of me, well not that I don’t want to but you were so drunk, I couldn’t just take advantage of you. But I let you peck me though. We sort of had a short make-out session before you started yanking off my shirt. I had to pin you to the bed and make pillow fortress just so I could stop myself from doing something stupid to you Renjun…” 

The memory starts coming back again, he kind of recall back what happened that night. Now it was a no surprise when he woke up to a pillow fortress between him and Yukhei. He immediately buries his face on the crook of yukhei’s neck, he couldn’t let Yukhei see his embarrassing face. it would totally hurt his pride just like that. 

“God Renjun, I was suffering the whole night, you were so touchy even in your sleep, you keep on reaching for me like a little cute cat seeking for attention except that you’re way cuter. Oh right …Let’s not start with when you called out my name in your sleep Renjun, you were so loud I’m scared what others gonna think of me-“

“Oh god please just stop hyung…” Renjun covered Yukhei’s lips and he stared down looking at the bruised on his shoulder, slowly running his finger over the small marks. He wanted to apologize but too shy to even look at him. 

“After that night, all I could think of is you Huang Renjun, how soft your lips taste against mine and how your flushing face looks above me.” Yukhei sigh and smile fondly at him. 

“Okay please stop.” Renjun feels like his heart is going to explode. Perhaps he hoped that the ground would just open and swallow him down from these embarrassments. 

“If I stop, will you let me kiss you again and take you out on a date tomorrow?”

“hmm…O-okay but let me catch my breath once in a while. I don’t want you to be the death of me.” They both exchanged smile and laughter. 

“God babe… You will be the death of me!” 

They both smiled into the kiss, feeling all giddy and happy. Renjun looks forward to where they are heading with this, Yukhei couldn’t stop himself from feeling shy whenever Renjun called out his name in his slumberland. He placed kisses on the younger male before telling him goodnight and drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> btw is this too much ... ARGHHH! , idk i never write something like this before, for me I considered making out and all that jazz as explicit. like i put them in one group...  
> btw I wrote this fic for Junhoe/Jinhwan actually, I love junhwan's height differences which is why every time i see Yukren's height differences, it never fails to make me UwU. I wanted to make it fluffy like a little kissy kissy, but idek how it leads to making out. And also almost getting r**** scene is in the fic, so i just rated it as explicit too. 
> 
>  
> 
> Do correct me about the fics, tags and so on. I dont mind. I need comments to improve myself. 
> 
> hit you with that ddu du ddu du~


End file.
